The hidden power
by LucarioFreak222
Summary: My first pokemon fantic. "Stay away from him or suffer." Gabby warned him. Ash looked at the pokemon. "But I lo-" Ash started. But Kris grabbed his arm with tears. "Don't fight again." He begged. Kris/Ash, Gabby/Lucario, and Dawn and Brock.
1. Trouble Lucario

Chapter 1: Trouble Lucario.

( Gabrielle's POV)

_What is wrong with this human? _I thought. I looked over at the brown hair boy, sleeping snuggle under the blanket that keep him warm. _He has been sleeping all day. We haven't move since yesterday. _I move from my spot at the lake to go next to him. I place my hand on his head. It was burning up. _A fever. He sick. _I panic; I didn't know what to do. He flinches at my touch. He slowly opens his eyes, his hazel eyes had hurt in them. He ripped the blanket off him. He looked at me in pain. I touch his face and move his hair away from his eyes.

Are you okay, Kris? I asked though out mind link.

…**I'm fine, Gabby. **He said though out mind link.

You are sick. You should lay down, Kris.  I said though our link.

He didn't look at me but at the ground. **I…know. **He said sadly though our link. We got to get you to a doctor. I warned though our link. He shook his head, disagree. I glared at him in anger. He packs his thing in his red bag. Then looked up at me with a smirked. I knew I was defeated. He didn't want to go to a doctor then we wouldn't. Stubborn kid.

After gathering our thing we left the spring continues our quest toward the home town. But I knew he was really sick and need a doctor even if he said he doesn't. I knew he did.

(End's POV)

With someone else.

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu were in a forest when Ash notices a human lying on the ground on their stomach. A pokemon was digging in the ground for something. Ash ran with his friends toward the human. Ash kneels next to the human. "Hey, wake up, come on." Ash said, turning the human on it back. _A girl or it is a boy?_ Ash thought, looking at the human. Suddenly he was toss back by something. Something was growling at him. "HUMAN." It hissed. Dawn looked up to see the digging pokemon looking at them. "LEAVE MY TRAINER ALONE." It was hissing really loudly. It launch attack against Dawn next then Brock. The human awoke up and sat up, looking at the pokemon with pain. "Gabby." The human said, breathlessly. The pokemon walked up to the human and pick him up bridal style and back away slowly. It was still hissing. "G-Gab…by…

h-ha…lt." Gabby, the pokemon halted because she was told to. She looked at the other trainers. "YOU WANT TO FIGHT." Ash shouted. She was hissing at Ash again. "Ash, her trainer is sick and we need to get him to a doctor." Brock said. "I KNOW." Ash shouted again. Pikachu stood in front of his trainer, hissing at the other pokemon.

**Gabby, put me down. I think I can stand. **He said to her.

Ok, I will put you down. I don't trust those humans. She hisses at him.

The pokemon place the human on his feet. "Pl…ease…for…gives…us." He said to Ash. Ash nodded. The pokemon glared at the other trainers, meanly. Ash glared back at her. They seem to be having a staring contest. Her trainer slowly walked up to Ash. He was right up in front of Ash and he tripped right in Ash's arms. Ash blushed like mad. Lucario's ear perks up in anger. "GET AWAY FROM MY HUMAN." She screamed.

**GABBY HALT.** He said to her, **NO ATTACKING THEM.**

Gabby looked pissed. Ash looked up at her and seen her anger. Gabby suddenly remembers something in his back. Which was next to her digging area. She went though it and pull out a veil. Then she ran up to her friend and pours it down his throat. "What was that?" Dawn asked. "His medicine." Gabby said, blushing. She really forgot about it. "Oh, looked like you got her sick." Ash said. Gabby began laughing at him. Gabby yanked her friend from Ash's grasped and held him bridal style. She walked over to his bag and picks it up. "Come with us." Ash said. "Two girls." Gabby laughed again at him. "Whatever idiot." Gabby said. "WHAT."

They began walking toward the next town with Gabby holding Kris and backpack. Ash still staring at Gabby, still angry at her for calling him an idiot and laughing at him. _Why did she laugh at me? _Ash thought. Brock and Dawn just looked at Gabby and her trainer.

That night

Gabby was watching her owner, because of the other trainers. Ash came over with his arms cross. "Who are you and who is that?" Ash asked her. "This is Kris Michael." Gabby said. "I'm Gabby." Ash nodded. "I'm Ash. I'm sorry about earlier, Gabby for yelling at you and glaring at you." Ash continued. "I'm not sorry." Gabby said. Ash looked pissed.

"I AM TRYING TO BE NICE."

"WELL. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO DO."

"WHY YOU LITTLE…"

"St…op."

Both of them looked down at Kris who, looked up at them in pain. "Do…n't." He continued. Dawn and Brock seen them started to fight. Gabby punch Ash and he lost his balance but catch it. Then try to punch her. But she jump up and then kick him in the chest. He went flying toward a tree. Kris scramble to his feet and ran after Ash, hoping that Gabby didn't do much damage. Kris seen Ash on his feet, rubbing his head. "Ow." He cried. "Are you okay?" Kris asked. Ash looked up to see Kris standing right in front of him. "Um…yes." He said. "Don't tell me you think I'm a girl too." Kris said, crossing his arms. "No, never." He lied. "You're a boy." Kris nodded. "I thought so." Kris eyed him; unconvinced he was telling the truth. Kris grabbed his hand and led him back to where Gabby and Dawn were talking about what happen. "I'm sorry about his attitude." Dawn said. Gabby accepts her apology. Ash looked speechless at what Gabby did. "You…." Ash stated. "Not a word." Dawn said. Ash looked down at the ground. "Man." He muttered. Gabby smirked. "Did you find out that my trainer is a boy?" She asked him. Ash nodded. "Well, then kept your hands off him." Ash looked at her in anger. "Why you-"

"NOT A WORD." Dawn interrupted. Kris laughed at her and the cough. He was having a coughing fit. "Are you okay?" Gabby asked, running up to him. Kris nodded. "I need sleep." He warned them. "NO FIGHTING." Gabby seen him lay down on his blanket again. "Yes, mom." Gabby said. "Yes, mom?" Ash questioned. Kris sat up again. "DON'T ASK." He yelled, lying down. Ash looked at Gabby, who was smirking at him. "WHY YOU-" "NOT…" She hit him on the arm. "A." She hit him again. "WORD." She hit him on the head. Gabby laughed at him and then walked up to Kris. Then lay next to him.


	2. Memories

Chapter 2: Memories.

(Kris' POV)

The next day started out with a big fight between Gabby and Ash. I didn't listen to them because they were fighting over the last apple. Gabby wanted it for herself and Ash wants it for himself. I walked in-between them and took the apple, biting into it, claim it for myself. Ash and Gabby looked at each other and then at me. "Hey." They cried out together. "Hey that settles that fight." I said. Dawn and Brock looked at them and laughed. Gabby got an evil smirked on her face then dash off into the wood. I looked at her as she disappeared. I wonder what she was thinking. "Where is she going?" Brock asked me. I shook my head then sat down next Ash, Indian-style.

Kris, bring the other with you to the wood. Gabby said to me.

…**What did you find in wood? **I asked her.

Apple trees. Gabby said to me.

**APPLE TREE.** I said.

I suddenly jump to my feet and looked down at Ash with smiled. "Apple tree." I said. Ash looked at me with smiled. "Really?" I nodded. The four of us ran toward the wood without stopping to bring up our things.

When we arrive where Gabby was; she had a lot of apple in her arms. "Mine." She said, "I can share with only you." She hand me an apple or two. Then she looked at the other with a smiled. "HERE. I DON'T NEED THIS MANY ANYWAY."

(End POV)

Kris bit into the apple, smiling as Ash bit into his apple. Gabby was gone again. When she returns with she had their bags. But Ash's Pikachu had his torn bag. Everything in the bag was either eaten or took. Ash muttered under his breath about his bad luck. "Was it bad luck meeting me?" Kris asked Ash. Ash looked up to see Kris so close to me. "…um… no." Ash said. Kris laughed at him. But his pokemon toss Ash across the field into a tree. Gabby rubbed her hands together. "That one down, anybody else want to take a go." Gabby said. "Gabby, I thought I told you not to attack humans." Kris warns again. Gabby pouted. She sat down to think the last time she was told that.

Flash back.

"_Why you little ungrateful brat. I teach you too bite me." A man said. A pink Riolu stand next to her trainer that was on the ground, bleeding from his knee. "You can't have her." Kris cried. Riolu sent a blast of aura energy at the man sending him flying into the air and him landing into the water. The man disappeared under the water. Kris' eyes widen in fear. "Gab…by…you kill him." Kris cried. The little pokemon looked at her owner in tears. "I didn't mean to." Her voice weak and scare. She ran away from her owner. Kris looked over at his pokemon that was disappearing. Then ran after her, not caring about the pain in his knee. _

_Later that night, Riolu sat in a tree looking around for something to eat when she seen a weak little child limping toward the tree. She saw that it was her owner and that he was close to fainting. She jumps down to help him. "Gab…by I was so…" He fainted. Riolu transform into a Lucario. She lifted little child into her arms. Then took him home _

_7 years later_

"_AAAAH." Kris cried, as he was toss into ground. __**LUCARIO. HELP ME PELASE. **__He cried out for Gabby in his mind. _

_Lucario was at home in her bed when she hear a cried for help in her head. She launch to her feet and ran out the door in a hurry. She was really worried about her trainer. She searches for her owner. She cried out in his mind to tell her. __KRIS WHERE ARE YOU? OWNER…, OWNER.__ But there was no answered from him. _

_Kris was unconscious on the ground. A boy about his age stood over him. He kneels down to touch his face when someone sends him flying into the wall. A pokemon went to help it trainer. Gabby kneels down next to her owner. Kris opens his eyes to see her. "Gabby, what happen?" Kris asked. "I should be asking the same question." Gabby said. She lifted him up into her arms. Then ran away from the sight. "Gabby don't tell me you hurt another human because of me?" Kris questioned. "I had no choice about it. You were about to get hurt." She said. "Don't attack human with your powers no more." Kris said. _

Flash back over.

She looked up at Kris, who looked down at her. "I know." She sighed. Kris turns around to run toward Ash. But he was alright back with them. "Man, she picks on me a lot." Ash said. "She is protective of me." Kris said. "OWWW." Ash cried as Dawn hit him on the head again. Everyone laughed at Ash.

Later that night.

Kris was by the lake by himself when something wrapped his arm around his neck. "Long time no see, Kristopher." A cold voice said. Kris screamed. The minute he screamed Lucario, Ash and Pikachu came running toward his screamed. "Well, isn't that Gabby, the little bitch?" Gabby looked at the person that held her owner. Gabby sends an aura ball at the boy. He releases his prisoner and Kris ran behind Ash. "Go Alakazam." The man said. "WHO ARE YOU?" Ash shouted. "I'm Stanly. I want my friend back now." Stanly shouted. "No." Gabby said. "Then die."

Kris watch as Gabby sends an aura ball at Alakazam. "Al…" Stanly said as his pokemon disappeared before him. "Damn it." Ash had Pikachu used thunder bolt on Stanly. Stanly got a shock of his life. "I WANT MY BOYFRIEND." Stanly cried. "AL, PSYCHIC ON PIKACHU." Alakazam used Psychic on Pikachu and made him float in the air. Then slamming into the ground. "Now you are next, Gabby." Stanly said. "I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND." Kris shouted him. Lucario got really close to Stanly and make him got flying into the air and he disappeared. Then his Alakazam went after him.

Ash looked at Kris then Kris kisses his cheek. Ash fell on the ground, blushing. "Sorry." Kris said, holding his rosy cheek under his hands. He turns around in hurry. Ash didn't get up from the ground. Lucario watch him in anger. "DON'T GET ANY IDEAS BOY." She warned as she walked over to his friends that were coming fast. "What happen?" Dawn asked. "Don't ask me, ask you little friend over there. Pervert." She walked away, more like storm away from the area. "Ash?" Brock looked down at his friend. "He. kiss. me. on. The. cheek." He said, blushing like mad still. "Who kiss your cheek?" Dawn asked. "He did." Ash said, pointing at Kris. Kris looked at them and smirked. "No I didn't." He walked after Gabby. "Did he just lie or was he telling the truth?" Brock asked, looking at Ash then at Kris. "I don't know." Dawn said. Ash looked up and then burst upward then after Kris. Leaving Dawn and Brock confused about what just happen between the boys. _What made Lucario so mad at Ash? _Brock and Dawn thought the same thought. Then ran after their friends. 


End file.
